Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-204.147.202.56-20151209021229
Amos: God, that test's hard. What's United Incarnations playing at? I mean, what else is there to talk about? Armadillo Head: There are plenty of things. Other animals, the weather, sports, my son, money, philanthropy, and desert culture all count. We never talk about improving the desert's iconic landmarks, such as the Oasis, Eisenhollow Forest, or the South Sea. Anessa: We could talk about Severus Snape. Amos: A splendid idea! He's the best executive in town! Severus helped form United back in 2009. He's turned the department around in recent years. Anessa: And his voice is sooooooo sexy. Amos: I know that too well. Severus is divine. He's Jafar better than Vor— Anessa: Amos, we'll fail the test! Amos: Oh, right. Like I said anything anyway. Anessa: Isn't the desert simply enchanting at sunset? I love how the sun kisses the ocean as it sets. Amos: It's indeed breathtaking. We can visit the Eisenhollow Forest tomorrow. Our Armadillo friend is now its owner, due to the . . . circumstances. (Of course, he couldn't mention the fact the Armadillo had bought the entire forest for $550 million from a certain someone, who's name would fail the test if it were mentioned.) Armadillo Head: Ever since I purchased the forest, I worked hard to heal and renovate it from its fiery past. Many animals live there with their families in peace because my ownership protects them. You can visit our den, Anessa, if you'd like. Anessa: What's your den like? Is it comfortable? Armadillo Head: It's perfect for my son and me. We each have our own room along with a small kitchen and welcoming living room. There are rugs all over the floor to keep your feet warm. Come. I'll show you. (They headed towards the Eisenhollow Forest. It looked like the picturesque woodland it was before the fire. The Armadillo Head reached his den and his son opened the door. Everyone was settled inside and the Armadillo sat in his favorite chair. He had his son make coffee for everyone. The young armadillo handed mugs to each guest.) Thank you. We spend our evenings in this little oasis. Occasionally, I have a guest or two over for dinner. Small Armadillo: I always make the food. Armadillo Head: And that's why every meal you've served our guests has been delicious. Here, take a break and sit to my right. (His son obliged.) Anessa: Do you believe in inheritance? Armadillo Head: (He looked at her in interest. His son perked up.) Well, Anessa, I place the importance of giving far ahead of any inheritance. As the second-wealthiest animal in the Solaranian Desert and surrounding lands, I feel obligated to help those who don't have my advantages. If you're wondering whether my son will receive all of my billions upon my death, my answer is no. I've spoken to him about this. Young Armadillo: I was raised from birth not to expect a large windfall. I've known all along I have to work for my money. (His father nodded.)